Talk:Chin'toka system
Chin'toka (star) Policy question: Should we really create pages about specific stars if we don't know anything about them (as is the case here)? It makes sense to have these pages for 'existing' stars (Alpha Centauri, Rigel, ...) or others with available information, but a redirect (if needed) might suffice in all other cases. What do you think? -- Cid Highwind 17:07, 27 May 2004 (CEST) :Have there been any objections, or should we make this a redirect? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 11:02, 23 Nov 2004 (CET) ::I think it should be a redirect, if not deleted altogether. There doesn't seem to be any purpose for a page such as this. -- EtaPiscium 16:58, 23 Nov 2004 (CET) Stars (from: VfD) Narendra, Chin'toka -- These aren't real stars, nor do we know anything about them. I don't think they need to exist. -- EtaPiscium 22:28, 23 Nov 2004 (CET) *I think these are both really good candidates for remaining as "useful redirects," to Narendra system and Chin'toka system, since both are casually referred to as "Narendra" and "Chin'toka" (without the term "system") in episode dialogue. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 10:11, 28 Nov 2004 (CET) **Agreed. Keep the article, but turn it into a redirect. -- Cid Highwind 12:26, 28 Nov 2004 (CET) Removing Map tidbit I'm removing this from the article since the close up of the map in the episode in question doesn't show Chin'toka anywhere on it. :A close-up shot of a tactical map in the beginning of shows the position of Chin'toka in relation to Ferenginar, Starbase 375, Cardassia, Bajor and the Badlands. Foravalon 17:27, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :I readded the note as Chin'toka system was labeled by one of it's planets, AR-558, on the map. There is also a Klingon ship icon next to it, corresponding to the dialogue of the scene where a single bird-of-prey is said to have survived the breen weapon. --Pseudohuman 18:41, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Removed section A close-up shot of a tactical map in the beginning of shows the position of Chin'toka in relation to Ferenginar, Starbase 375, Cardassia, Bajor and the Badlands. Chin'toka was labeled by one of its planets, AR-558, in the map. The location of Chin'toka is labeled on a map. It is being shown as close to the Federation-Cardassian border, in Cardassian space. For the map in "When it Rains...", the location of AR-558 is shown as north of Starbase 375. This is in Federation territory and far from the border, which is shown between Bajor and Cardassia. The simplest explanation - instead of having the Dominion reclaim this valuable piece of technology, the Allies moved it to an area that was secured. I don't know what the Klingon symbol means on a map, unless it is attached to a label, as is the case with the Star Trek VI map where the Nuzzo Station, Okrand Colony, and Rura Penthe are associated with a Klingon symbol. Here is the map. http://www.stdimension.org/Cartography/Maps.htm#OfficialMapsThrowback (talk) 00:17, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Space is not two dimensional even though the maps depict it that way. Things are sometimes hundreds or thousands of lightyears above and below each other, even though they are right next to each other on some 2D-map. We have no idea from which perspective each graphic was from. Specific borders of the empires and the federation are not labeled on the AR-558 map. During the war fleets were moving in enemy territory all the time. Or above and below enemy territory from the perspective of the maps. Different maps are from different perspectives. Up is not always the same direction in every map. Left in one map can be up in another, up can be down in another. When we dont know something we dont know. Stop assuming contradictions. Please. --Pseudohuman (talk) 13:13, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I am not assuming contradictions. I am fully aware of the fluidic nature of maps in times of war. One of my passions is history. As an audience member, I am told that Chin'toka is located in Cardassian space. As an audience member, I know where this space is from the dialog and from the maps. We have a map showing the relation of Deep Space 9 to the Badlands, the DMZ, and Cardassian space. Taking information from both maps, we can see that the DMZ is depicted on both maps. Bajor is on one side and Cardassia is on the other. The Chin'toka system is shown to be in Cardassian space in , not far from the DMZ (or border, if you please). After losing Chin'toka, AR-558 is shown in a new location, far from the DMZ. I am using canonical facts to explain my position. I don't see contradiction; I see military logic in play. Don't leave valuable enemy technology behind. Move it to a safe location.Throwback (talk) 18:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :You are again getting caught up with your own nitpicky fanfiction rationalizations. Please try to remember they exist in your imagination, and are not part of canon. --Pseudohuman (talk) 19:53, July 14, 2014 (UTC) If you aren't able to express yourself in a manner that doesn't come off as a disparaging attack on another person, please keep your opinion to yourself. Thanks.Throwback (talk) 03:48, July 16, 2014 (UTC)